Desire of the Soul
by Emmaline-Falling
Summary: The Doctor realizes something he had been avoiding for a long time and ends up spending the evening with Pond. One shot. Amy/Eleven. Thinking about a sequel.


Desire of the Soul

All signs pointed to one conclusion, the Doctor was attracted to mad, impossible Pond. He couldn't put a finger on exactly when it had happened, but there was no denying it. Not finding any other way around it other than to accept it to be true, he wasn't sure if he could deal with that again, loving and losing another one of his companions. He didn't think either of his hearts could take it.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Amy broke through his wandering thought and ripped him out of his subconscious in the process. "You told me that you had something to tell me," Amy was leaning against the console with a certain confidence in her stance and in her _(very, very pretty)_ face. He realized that without his knowing he had begun staring at his beautiful companion with a look in his eye that showed everything on his mind and she assumed it was because of what had happened in her bedroom only a week or so (time travel makes it hard to know how long it's been) before.

His head spun to come up with a response but the only thing that came to his mind was long legs and short skirts. "I was inclined to ask if you needed anything, maybe a meal or some tea?" He asked with an uncomfortable clench of his hands together so that they may have something to do other than reach for her and touch every single inch of skin he could reach.

Amy raised a questioning eyebrow before turning to walk toward the kitchen, "I'm for it if you want anything." She caught him staring at the swing of her hips when she walked and the way her ass looked in the tight pencil skirt and she asked with a sly smile, "Fish fingers and custard?"

Chuckling awkwardly and stepping towards her, he replied, "I would love fish fingers and custard." She nodded and run/skipped toward the kitchen with a grin. The Doctor jogged after her and shook off any weird feelings he had acquired in the last few minutes of being with his incredibly attractive companion.

Weaving through the corridors that Amy seemed to know so well, they came upon many kitchens and kitchen-like rooms, but none had the food they sought so hard for. Amy finally leaned against one of the large domes that were the intersection of every hallway with a sigh, "Why is the TARDIS so big that we can't even find a kitchen with good food in it?"

The Doctor laughed and with a grin he said, "Oh, Pond. All you have to do is ask."

Amy shot him another questioning look before looking up at the light above them and asking, "Could we possibly find a kitchen with Earth food in it nearby? Maybe with a few couches in it?" Her eyes immediately caught a wooden door in the corner of her eye, down the hallway they had just come from. "I didn't see that room, did you?"

The Doctor shrugged and led her over to the perfectly polished door, opening it to reveal one of the most amazing living spaces she had ever seen. In the far right corner was a small kitchen area with granite counter tops and a stainless steel fridge. To the left of that was a fire place with two dark red, leather chairs on either side of a velvet love seat of the same color. The rest of the room was filled with a small entertainment system, a few bookshelves and side table that housed a phone, a few porcelain dishes, and a bottle of red wine. Each wall had waterfalls of red curtains falling from it, giving the room a genie-in-a-lamp look.

"Oh my god," Amy said softly, emphasizing each word. "This is perfect!" She looked absolutely giddy as she hopped over to the kitchen to investigate the contents of the fridge. The Doctor was thrilled that whole asking thing had actually worked because sometimes it and many time it did not. Maybe the TARDIS liked Amy more than some of the others that had been inside her corridors. Many of them became lost for days until the Doctor finally started to make threats that she had better let them out of her maze of madness.

"Is there anything that you like in there?" He asked, running his hand over the velvet love seat with an appreciation, he had always liked velvet. Amy turned around and nodded, her mouth was full and he couldn't help but laugh at her. "Make sure you save some for me!" He joked good-naturedly as he slid down into one of the cushioned arm chairs by the fire. It almost seemed as though the temperature had dropped dramatically when they entered this room, making the fire a necessity to keep a comfortable body heat level.

Amy plopped down on the love seat with plate with cheese and crackers, biting into one before setting the thing on the glass coffee table in front of her. "Do you want some wine?" She asked and stepped over to open the small wooden door and pulling out the expensive looking wine.

"Sure," he said as he leaned over to the table and grabbed a cracker. Amy poured two generous glasses and balancing them in one hand and the bottle in the other, she side stepped through the closely put together furniture. She set each glass on the table and leaned back against the love seat with a contented sigh. He watched her close her eyes and then open them to look at the ceiling before lowering her head.

Looking at him with a tired and at peace look, she patted the seat next to her because she just wanted to be close to someone. He stood, quietly and catlike he stepped over to the seat and sinked into it, being as far away from Amy as he could. She sipped at the glass of wine she had claimed and crossed her arms, feeling warm and fuzzy in a good way. She took the small remote that was at rest on the table and clicked play, a soft instrumental rolled out of the speakers of the small sound system.

"Why haven't I found this room before?" She had a soft smile on her face and her orangey-red hair looked smooth and perfect with the fire slightly reflecting off of it. She inched closer to the Doctor and looked at him with sleepy eyes, wine always made her sleepy. Her eyes glowed and her pale face changed pink from alcohol quickly. Man, she couldn't hold her drink well.

The Doctor just wanted to hold her, stroke her hair and let her fall asleep against him. He blinked slowly, feeling a buzz himself even though he had barely touched his glass. "I don't know," his voice was soft and she blinked, taking a long time to open her eyes and she yawned. "Tired?" His voice was even softer than before but he couldn't help himself. She looked so tired and cute all of the sudden, like a sleepy kitten.

She nodded, leaning over and trying to find a place to rest her head. The Doctor took her shoulder lightly and pulled her over to him, letting her lean on his chest and close her eyes. He rested his hand against her forehead and smoothed her hair back.

Amy gave herself a high five mental because she finally gotten close to the Doctor. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind but she had accomplished something. She snuggled into him, letting her head fall to the side as he moved the hair out of her face. She could feel her cheeks redden at the attention and she loved it. Just her and her Raggedy Man.

Amazing enough, he started to stroke her cheek, and feel across the features of her face. The lighting from the fire seemed to calm him as he felt her cheekbones and her perfectly shaped nose. This was the first time he felt that they were finally together, not one running after the other. He thought it sounded cheesy, but he felt really close to her, emotionally and physically. He felt lightly across each of her eyes and watched the light makeup fade beneath his touch before tracing around her mouth. She slid her eyes open and loved the sight she saw. Her Doctor looking at her adoringly and with the love she had always wanted to see.

Grasping his wrist lightly in her hand, she led his fingers back to her lips where she kissed them, giving special attention to each one. Then she kissed his palm, feeling the scars from his many adventures under her exploring mouth. He held his face close to her hair, watching her with a curious gaze but never once pulling away. She kissed the inside of his wrist, making sure her fingers weren't in the way before landing a light touch of the lips on the crook of his elbow. He took in a sharp breath at the weird sensation but he still didn't pull away. She turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his neck, right above the pulsing vein that felt the pressure of two hearts. He still didn't pull away.

She continued upward, kissing his neck a few more times before pressing her lips against his ear, letting out a soft breath. He shuddered beneath her and she couldn't help but smile. She turned now so she was on her knees on the love seat, facing him as she kissed his cheek. She kissed his cheek twice before barely touching the very corner of his mouth. She could feel the slight movement as he leaned towards her, expecting a kiss like the one she had given him in her bedroom. She pulled away and his eyes watched her as she sat up, moving one leg to the other side of him so she could straddle his legs. Her eyes held the look she had only given one other man, but she couldn't recall who it was; someone that was really important to her. But what did that matter now, she was about to kiss the Doctor.

His eyes were sad though as he looked at her, indescribably sad and he looked guilty. "Wait," she said softly, her face about five inches from his, "what are you not telling me?"

"Oh Pond," he had a soft crack in his voice, "please, just a memory." She could have sworn she saw the Doctor with a single tear on his cheek, but it was gone instantly. Maybe it had only been a figment of her imagination. She finally leaned in, meeting his lips for an instant, but immediately wanting more. She obliged her feelings and kissed him again, longer this time. Her thoughts were filled with her Doctor, this moment. The way his soft lips felt against hers and the warmth of the fire against her back. She would never forget how this moment felt.

He, unfortunately, was plagued by other thoughts. Thoughts of a long gone boy who had once been in love with the very girl he was now kissing, loving. She had loved him too but she couldn't remember him, wouldn't remember him. He was gone. He had come back but he had disappeared again when they scratched the universe and she had no memory of him all over again. It broke his heart, but he loved her now. He had to focus on the here and the now. He could feel her; believe she was finally here with him in a room he had long since forgotten. Forget the past and long live the future. It was all that his heart and soul desired ever since Amy had kissed him in her bedroom. He was surely going to enjoy it.

The kissed deepened and the Doctor held her closer, only stopping for a short breath in between kisses. They were closer than they ever had been and continued to be that way, all the way until the end.

This was the story of a long gone boy and a fiery hot girl all ruined by one raggedy Doctor.


End file.
